Up The Duff
by Eyesuhkattspeleeng
Summary: Giselle Shacklebolt has a problem. She's pregnant by her former Potion's Teacher. Well, how on earth did that happen? Not even Giselle knows that. Rated M for adult situations, sensitive subject themes and foul language. AU SS/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**This is just a work of fiction. It never happened. All familiar themes, characters and subjects you might recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**March 25th 2004**

The day I found out I was pregnant, I cried for three hours straight. Sure all the celebrities were getting knocked up and babies were the new black, but I was young and stupid. It never occurred to me that I could even get pregnant. As far as I knew storks were still bringing babies to women in the middle of the night. I'd had sex many times beforehand and not once did I ever get knocked up. All in all, the situation sucked major balls. No pun intended.

The father I'd known since I was eleven years old. I'd met him on my first day at Hogwarts and the moment I saw him I knew that he was not one to be messed with. As far as our relationship goes back in those days, I was just a cowardly student who only paid enough attention to get acceptable grades and he was my formidable potion's teacher who never missed an opportunity to sneer over my shoulder and tell me how crappy my potion was and that I should probably commit suicide and get it over with. For the record, I did not take his N.E.W.T level classes because of this. He was a bully and in my class, I was his favorite nerd to pick on. I hated his guts and I'm sure the feeling was mutual.

So how did I end up pregnant by him? I could tell you about the birds and the bees but I'm assuming you already know about it. I was scarred the day my father explained sex to me in an embarrassing way.

"Well, Giselle, when a man and a woman love each other…."

I just stared at him and tried to not think about it. I was only ten years old. I'd just gotten my first period and he was having a rough time explaining that I was not dying and that it was perfectly normal and as I stared blankly at him, he began to fumble his words, trying to explain things to me but it just wasn't working. My father could be so clueless. I don't know how many times I bet he wished my mother were still alive to explain those things to me. I sorta wished the same thing. But my dad was my dad, clueless or not, I still loved him.

My mother was a muggle and my father was a wizard and not surprisingly I became a witch. My mother died when I was very young so there's not much to say about her expect that she loved my father because he was an oaf. My father was a burly man and a softie at that. He had wide shoulders, and a beard that made him look like a scary bear when in fact he was a huge teddy bear. People often feared him when they had no reason to because he was a full six foot five inches high and had a large chest that stuck out when he walked. To me he looked like a gorilla though he was handsome, I was just glad I didn't inherit his build. What I did inherit from him however, was a clumsy demeanor and a lack of confidence. I was never very good at any sort of magic so I'm a squib by choice not by malfunction.

After I left Hogwarts (I was in Hufflepuff incase you're wondering) I went to America to make my way as a writer. I kept my wand tucked away in a drawer and only brought it out when I needed it for something or was just feeling lazy which happened a lot, incidentally. It's not that I'm scared of my abilities as a witch, it's not like I could blow some one up by will power, but rather I was scared of what sort of disaster that usually followed me using magic. For instance, if I used it to summon an object I was more than likely to get smacked in the face with what ever I was summoning. After getting your nose broken a few times you start to get wary of such things. By default I'm a complete wimp. Pain is the enemy. I cry like a little baby if I stub my toe. Tears were sure to fall if I bumped my head trying to get in and out of my car. You'd think as clumsy as I was that I'd be used to that sort of thing.

I was going to be a great Novelist. People in fifty years after I died a tragic death (or a stupid one. I'm destined to die a stupid death, like accidentally impaling myself with a towel. When you're a klutz like me, things like that happen on accident) would talk about deeper meanings of my works, trying to figure out what mood I was in when I wrote different passages. Getting pregnant did not fit into that agenda. How was I supposed to write about the tragic forbidden love of a gay woman and a gay man if I had a brat constantly bugging me to make them Spaghetti-O's for lunch? Further more how was I supposed to raise the child of a man who had treated me like I was a turd pile smudged on the bottom of his shoe? What if the kid inherited its father's ability to make me feel as small as a molecule? I'd be one of those mothers who go crazy and drive their car off of a bridge, jumping to safety just before it went over, only to crash into millions of little pieces. The kid would be a fucking demon.

As soon as I found out that I was pregnant I did what any other unstable female would do when faced with a similar situation. I called my best friend, Lisa, who was a fucking bitch, for comfort. She picked up on the third ring.

"This had better be good. You interrupted me while I was practicing," Lisa growled when she picked up. Lisa was a musician. She played the bass guitar in a band that only served as opening acts for more mainstream artists when they came to town. In fact, the whole me getting pregnant thing was her fault. I'll explain that later.

"Practicing for what? You pluck a few notes out that no one can really hear any way," I snapped back. I wasn't in the mood for her bitchiness.

"Giselle, how many times do I have to explain that just because no one can actually hear what I'm playing doesn't mean I'm not important?"

"Yeah, yeah, without you every song would sound like a donkey getting raped anally by a telephone pole," I'd heard her lecture several times. "That's not the point."

"You kill some one?"

"Worse," I gulped. "I created some one instead."

There was a long pause.

"Seriously? You're pregnant?"

I winced. It sounded so official, so true. I hated her for saying it out loud.

"Yeah," I said.

"Did you go to the doctor? It could be cancer you know. I read that somewhere cancer can mimic pregnancy."

"Yes, I went to the doctor. No it's not cancer. It's worse."

"That's fucked up, Giselle. Who's the baby daddy?" Her voice took on a ghetto accent. She tended to do that a lot around me because A: I'm black and B: she's Lisa. The fact that I'm English and not from Compton seemed to escape her. I drew the line at her greeting me with gang symbols.

"Remember when you forced me to come watch you play down at the Gazebo? That night that you guys opened for that one band with the gay lead singer with the bad hair cut?"

"Yeah, what about it?" There was a loud crunching noise. She was eating something and it made me feel sick to even think about eating. She really could be a calloused bitch sometimes with out even trying. I couldn't be mad however, she was clueless to the horrible rounds to the loo every morning when I woke up and then sometimes during the day.

"That guy I hung out with all night. You remember him?"

"The old dude with the black hair? The one you ditched Elliot for?" She'd tried to hook me up with the drummer of her band; a little twitchy fellow who I suspected was a dope fiend. He wasn't bad looking, just sorta haggard and skinny. Also, he wore make up, not there is anything wrong with that, I just find it hard to take a guy seriously when he's wearing more make up than I am and applied it better than I could apply mine. "Didn't you say you used to know him or something?"

"He was my teacher from back in the day."

"You fucked your teacher? Sick."

"He's not my teacher any more and he certainly wasn't my teacher when we you know…" I paused for a moment. The whole situation was just extremely odd and I kept hoping that at any minute now I'd wake up because it was a hellish nightmare. Fuck reality. It's overrated anyway, which is why the situation sucked even more.

"So what are you going to do?" Lisa asked. The question hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know what I was going to do. I'd only found out three hours prior. It wasn't like I was already planning what to buy the kid for graduation. "Cause I know this guy that will suck the little fucker out of you for a good price. His business isn't exactly legitimate, but it's cheap."

"Is it the same guy who gives twenty dollar tattoos out of his mother's garage?"

"I fucked him once. He came early but I got a free Prada knock-off purse out of it."

"That guy is a crack head. I'm not going to let a crack head perform an abortion on me."

"I'm just saying. Look, go take a nap or something. I'll come over later and we can figure it out then."

Though Lisa was a bitch she was fiercely loyal to me. She wouldn't hesitate to come over if some dickhead broke my heart. She'd sit there and man bash with me all night. I hung up and as per Dr. Lisa's orders I went straight to bed and took a nap until she came pounding on my door two and a half hours later.

* * *

**Dis be only da beginin' mon. **

**Like it so far? Tell me about it. Don't like it? Still tell me about it. I'm on a roll and this one is fun to write so even if you don't like you'll be seeing more of it so suck it up, dirtbag! :P. Seriously, if you don't tell me what you think, how am I supposed to know whether you like it or not or whether I should keep writing it or not? Do me a huge favor and review even if you don't like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

March 26th, 2004

Severus Snape gathered up his papers and stuffed them in his brief case as the last person left the class room. Grading papers was his life now, though it was no different from his old life, which he'd abandoned completely. But this was different. He was working for a college, a university, and he didn't have to constantly chastise students. He would give help if needed, but other than that the students were on their own. If they failed, that was their problem. If they chose not to show up he didn't have to hunt them down for an explanation. All in all, the atmosphere was much calmer than his old position at Hogwarts. Besides, he loathed Potions. He hated teaching it. Philosophy was his cup of tea. He found himself even getting enthusiastic about his lectures he had planned for each class. That was a rarity. Sure, he was still alone, but he enjoyed the quiet. He'd had enough excitement to last him a life time, thank you very much.

He started out of the class room when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He stopped for a second, and turned. There, right there, sitting in the very last row of desks was a tall black girl. His heart stopped for a moment. He tried his very best to forget their encounter out side of the club last month. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but he'd done his very best to shed his old life and when he saw her it brought back too many memories.

"Miss Shacklebolt," he acknowledged with a nod of his head. So many cruel things flitted on the tip of his tongue, just like they used to when she was his student all those years ago. He couldn't rightly say them now because she was a full grown woman, the niece of the Minister of Magic in Britain and she wasn't his student anymore…well at least he didn't think she was…what was she doing in his class room? How long had she been sitting there?

"Hullo, Professor. Nice to see you again, yeah?" She called from the back of the room. Her voice echoed off of the walls in the large, empty class room. Severus couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not and she wasn't making any move to well…move. So he trudged up the steps until he approached her. "I must say that I find your interpretation of The Merchant of Venice…interesting. Never thought of it that way before."

"That would be part of my job description, Miss Shacklebolt," he said. She shrugged and sighed.

"I needed to talk to you," she said. She pushed her square wire framed glasses up as they had slid down the bridge of her wide set nose with a finger. Giselle scooted over a seat and invited him to sit down, which he didn't. "Last month…"

"I don't mean to be rude but I think it's best that we put it behind us. It shouldn't have ever happened and it won't happen again," he butted in. Now would be a good time to walk off. He wouldn't have some one professing their love for him which he was sure she was going to do. Giselle merely scowled.

"We both had fun," she huffed, apparently offended by his words. "And as much as I'd like to forget about it I can't."

Oh yes, she was head over heels for him, he could tell by the way her eyes glistened with tears as she gazed up at him.

"See….the thing is…" she started but the rest of her words failed in her throat. "I'm pregnant."

Well damn, he thought. It would have been interesting to watch her grovel at his feet and beg him to marry her. It would have been extremely satisfying to kick her while she was down.

"Ah, well, best of luck to you Miss Shacklebolt," he said and turned to leave again.

"Don't be such a prick. It's yours by the way."

Severus stopped. It took him a few moments to register what she'd just told him. Well damn, he thought a second time. He'd gone and knocked up the Minister of Magic's niece. That couldn't be good. He was sure the Minister would throttle him alive for committing such an atrocity but then again he didn't know if the Minister even knew that he was alive let alone where he was living, unless Giselle had told him. He wasn't sure how close Giselle and her uncle was or if they kept in touch on a regular basis. Severus thought probably not all that often because he was the Minister after all. He didn't have time to chat with his niece everyday. Severus sat down next to her. He needed a glass of water.

"Well," he said and cleared his throat. He didn't look at her. "I must say…I'm…surprised."

"You're telling me," Giselle said. "You're not the one who has to quit smoking. It's been two hours. I feel like hanging myself."

"I don't smoke period," he said. Giselle made an ugly face at him. Pregnant women, he thought and mentally rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know…I didn't think it would be fair otherwise. But I'm going to terminate the pregnancy."

"And you came up here to ask for money so you could do such a thing," Severus said.

"No," Giselle started slowly. "I've got the money. I just thought you should know."

"Good luck, Miss Shacklebolt."

Giselle blinked at him. "That's all? Just good luck?"

"What did you want me to tell you?"

"I was sort of hoping you'd talk me out of it."

"It's your choice, Giselle. You do what you want to do."

"The logical thing to do would be to get rid of it. But some how it feels…wrong."

Severus sighed in frustration as he felt a dull throbbing pain start at the base of his neck that would soon spread upwards into his cranium. He'd gone all week with out a headache, which was a feat and a half. He had nasty headache spells every so often and was guaranteed to have at least one minor one once a week. It was one of the repercussions of a rather nasty snake bite he'd obtained seven years prior. He almost hadn't survived; he was on the brink of death when an angel, or so he thought, in the form of Lily Evans had directed him away from the light. It might have been the venom that created a hallucinogen, but he took her advice anyway. She had told him that he had work to do, his time wasn't up yet. Some how he was inclined to believe her, hallucination or not. The viciousness of the attack paralyzed him for some time, but it gave him plenty of time to think, to come up with a plan. He wasn't sure how long he laid there until some one happened along and brought him back to health right there in the Shack until he was well enough to leave the country. He was for ever indebted, how ever, his "work" as the redheaded angel had put it, hadn't revealed itself yet. What ever it was, he hoped that it was not this. Oh no, he was washing his hands of this. Let the stupid girl get it vacuumed out, what did he care?

"Why would you need to stop smoking if you're going to terminate it," Severus asked, suddenly realizing what she just said. Giselle shrugged her skinny slouched shoulders.

"I thought that's what you were supposed to do," she said. "Everyone who I've known that's gotten pregnant always bitched about not being able to smoke."

"It's advisable to stop anyway, but most women quit smoking if they plan on carrying out the pregnancy to full term."

"Oh," Giselle said, still looking forlorn. "I guess that's that then." She stood and drew herself to her full height which was a full five foot nine inches. He admired her height but the way she carried herself sort of defeated the purpose. She carried her height like a burden. She stretched a bit and her shoulders slumped to their usual posture. Giselle picked her purse up off the floor and swung it over her shoulder as she shuffled towards the door.

"Miss Shacklebolt," Severus called to her back. She turned around and faced him, her face lit with hope. "Do be careful. I've heard of horrible things happening to women while they're under sedation."

Giselle's face fell and she nodded her head, turned and left. Severus shrugged his shoulders and vowed to forget about the conversation he'd just had and the existence of the awkward woman who was carrying his child though not for long.

**.2.**

March 30th 2004

Lisa's black hair flowed in the wind, flapping about as she sped down the highway with the windows rolled down in her shitastic car that she dutifully had fixed and repaired at least four times a year. I tried to convince her to take my car but she insisted that it was bad karma considering that's where the fetus demon, as she so affectionately referred to my unborn child, was conceived. Well not so much bad karma, but she was afraid that I'd look in the back seat and memories would come back and I'd change my mind.

"I've always wanted to escort some one to commit a mortal sin," she said with an evil smile as she tossed her cigarette butt out the window. Even though I knew I wasn't going to be pregnant for long, I still felt guilty about choking the kid up so I decided to stop smoking until after I was not pregnant. Or perhaps I wouldn't smoke at all anymore. I'd quit already, was doing just fine, that was until I got into the car with Lisa, an avid cigarette smoker. It took all of my will power not to reach over and snatch the pack out of her purse and install lung cancer with one swift flick of a lighter.

Sure, I could have Apparated or something, I was fully qualified to do so, but three times out of five I managed to splinch myself and there was no one around to reattach my limbs. Plus I didn't know how it would affect the kid growing in my uterus, which was stupid considering I was going to have it removed anyway, that is unless Lisa's driving doesn't cause me to miscarry first. Besides, her driving me gave me time to think.

"Fuck the Pope!" Lisa whooped. "Hey, light me another cigarette."

I scowled at her.

"Don't you know what sort of long term effects smoking has on a person? Women who smoke are more likely to get osteoporosis, heart disease and all that good stuff."

It was Lisa's turn to scowl at me, though I really wished she'd concentrate on the road.

"What have I told you about reading? You're too paranoid to read. You shouldn't read, I've already told you that. What dumb cocksucker taught you how to read anyway?"

"You can't deny the truth, Lisa."

"Can and will. Now light me another one before I toss your happy ass out of the car with out stopping. That will take care of your problem, now won't it?"

I sighed and dug through her purse and found her pack of cigarettes. I tapped one out of the pack along with her lighter, stuck it in my mouth and lit it. I started to hand it to her but she waved it away.

"Changed my mind. You keep it."

"Bitch."

"I'm only trying to help you!"

I stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray (which was actually a half full coke can) and turned to stare at the road that was moving way too quickly for my liking. As I watched the yellow marks on the road blur under us, I was starting to feel extremely nervous. I felt like I was going to be sick, which was nothing new, but it was a different sort of sick. I couldn't help but feel like I was about to do the wrong thing. I thought about it, and thought about it, and getting an abortion seemed like my only option but now…It just felt so unfair that so many people who wanted children couldn't have them and me, irresponsible me, was pregnant and was about to get rid of it. It felt wrong.

"Stop the car," I said to Lisa. Lisa looked over and gave me a strange look.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I felt my stomach do flip flops and I felt something spilling upward in to my throat. "Oh no! No no no no no! Not in my car!" Lisa shouted and pulled the car to a fast stop on the side of the road. I fumbled with the door handle and leapt out of the car and emptied my stomach's contents on to the pavement. I felt dizzy and held on to the car for support. Lisa jumped out of the car and held me as I collapsed to the ground and threw up again. She smoothed my hair back and whispered words into my ear that I could not hear, but by her tone of voice I could tell she was trying to soothe me.

"I can't do this," I said.

"We've been over this, Giselle. This is your only option."

"No," I cried and pushed Lisa away from me. "I'll have the thing and find it a family. I'm not going to kill it because I was stupid. It's not its fault! "

Lisa stared at me for the longest time. I couldn't tell if she was angry or what, but knowing her, she was always angry. Finally after a while she handed me a bottle of water which I drank from gratefully. It washed the taste of regurgitated waffles and stomach acid out of my mouth and soothed my burning throat.

"You're seriously backing out on me?"

"I'm not backing out, Lisa. Getting an abortion would be backing out. I'm going to ride this through. I'm going to take my punishment for getting drunk and not remembering to use a contraceptive," I said with an air of finality in my voice. Lisa frowned deeply.

"You done puking?"

I nodded my head. She hopped back in the car, and started it. I got in and as soon as I shut the door, she made a wide u turn and we were on our way back home. Lisa was silent the whole way back home and as was I. I didn't want her to be mad at me, but I wish she understood. I ignored it and thought about how I was going to tell the Professor my final decision.

**.2.**

February 14th, 2004

Valentines Day was the day of love, the day of passion and what not. Professor Snape didn't buy into it. But as he sat alone in his one bedroom apartment, drinking wine, he thought about one of his students who had told him about a club that was popular. He didn't want to be alone but he didn't want to waste his time at some stupid club where all sorts of drunken females would be there… then again…maybe he did want to go. There was some band that was supposed to be playing that was supposedly completely remarkable according to one of his students. So he got dressed, did his best to sober up and disapparated to the_ Gazebo. _He immediately regretted it upon gathering in the entry way with a crowd of people, waiting to be let in.

"Hey, Professor," some one called. He blinked slowly and looked around for the source of the call. A young blond man, whom Severus immediately recognized as the Varsity football quarterback, was waving at him towards the front of the line. A girl was at his side dressed in dark clothing, her face painted with pale and dark make up with metal studs sticking out all over her face. The young man, Duncan Willow, pushed his way back as the girl followed him.

"You're going to make us lose our place, Duncan," she said irritably as Duncan stuck out a beefy paw for Severus to shake.

"Relax Ellen, the bouncer knows we were up front," he said to the girl. "Professor, I'd like you to meet Ellen Alana Poe. Ellen, this is my Philosophy professor, Professor Snape. He's amazing."

"You're in Philosophy?" The girl snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah. At first I hated it, but once Professor Snape got behind the podium, a whole new way of thinking was introduced."

"Next thing I know you're going to be wearing a beret and speaking with a French accent," the girl said and rolled her eyes once more. "Oh zis coffee! She eez too hot to dreenk! My leeps! Zey burn! Ohohohoho!" The girl said and then laughed. Duncan frowned.

Severus rather liked Duncan. When Duncan Willow first entered his class room, Severus pegged him as the huge moron, but on the contrary, Duncan turned out to be an apt student with a thirst for knowledge that would never be suited. Severus admired the quality in the young man, though Duncan had a hard time grasping many concepts and was never wanting for questions.

"Ellen Alana Poe wasn't your given name I assume?" Severus said. The girl scowled at him.

"No, but that's what I prefer."

"Tell me Ellen, are you a poet?"

The girl glared suspiciously at him and said, "Yes, not that it's any of your fucking business."

"Perhaps you'd rather be home, lamenting on the death of your natural hair color."

Really, she wasn't Duncan's type, so what was she doing with him? Severus did not like her because she seemed haughty and a tad bit spoiled. He hated the type that had the world at their finger tips and never had to work a day in their lives but yet still found something to bitch and moan about.

"Come on, Duncan," the girl said, glaring at Severus coolly. She grabbed Duncan's arm and started to pull him away.

"Nice seein' ya out Professor. Glad you decided to come. This band is amazing. The lead singer is a homo but he does write some damn good music. Happy Valentine's Day by the way…" And with that Duncan was pulled to the front of the line where he was immediately admitted by the doorman. Severus waited another twenty minutes before he got to the front of the line. The doorman, a muscular man with a close cropped light hair wearing a shirt that was obviously way too tight, glared down at him with his arms crossed over his large chest.

"See some I.D.?"

Severus reached into the pocket of his trousers and grabbed his wallet. The man examined his student/ university identification card and looked suspiciously between it and Severus, as though Severus were an imposter. Really, Severus knew he didn't exactly look young let alone young enough to try and enter the premises illegally, so what was the point in all of this?

"How old are you?"

Severus was definitely annoyed now. It was not that he was ashamed or thought he was old or anything of the sort. The question was just intrusive. He hated people asking anything personal of him and right then was no exception.

"I'm forty four, not that it's any of your business," Severus hissed, imitating Ellen's rude demeanor.

"That will be ten dollars."

"For what? You charged everyone else five!"

Clearly the man was charging him extra because of the age difference. It was uncalled for and Severus would not pay for it.

"Band cover and regular cover charge. Ten bucks."

Severus sighed. There was just no way to win. Not now, not then not ever. He pulled a twenty from his wallet and stuffed it in the bouncer's stretched out palm.

"Keep the change and buy your self some clothes that actually fit, you thick headed moron," Severus said and pushed past the guard before he could react. The club was packed full of courting couples, who were practically engaging in foreplay before they even got home by grinding against each other on the dance floor to loud music with a heavy beat. Severus dutifully ignored them and made his way to the bar which was abandoned save for the bartender herself and a few men who were looking forlorn as they wistfully watched the crowd of couples. Severus ordered a glass of wine, cheap no less, in a discounted glass goblet and nursed it slowly, wondering why he'd come when he could do the same thing at home with out the noise in the back ground. Occasionally a few people would come up and shout drink orders at the bartender but Severus paid no mind to them as he sulked and wished he was some place else.

"I'll have a Sam Adams please," some one said. Severus' mind perked up upon hearing the voice. It was a soft female voice with an English accent. He turned around and stared at the person behind the voice. It was a tall black girl who looked vaguely familiar though he couldn't quite place her face through the haze in his mind. The girl hummed to herself, rocking back and forth on her heels as she waited for the bartender to get her drink. Then she looked around, spotted Severus, her jaw dropping in shock. She immediately went still as she locked gazes with him.

"Professor Snape," she gasped. The bartender slid an amber bottle her way but she didn't catch it. It slid a little ways past her before it came to a stop just near the end of the bar. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Severus did his best to try and place a name behind the face. She seemed so familiar and her name was on the tip of his tongue but for the life of him he just could not remember.

"You're…everyone said you were dead!"

Giselle Shacklebolt, he now remembered. A complete cumquat of a girl whom he'd taught many years ago at Hogwarts. From what he could remember he thought nothing much of her only that she brought extreme satisfaction to him during the class hours. Not because she was an exceptional student but because she was so easy to push around and bully. It was a horrible thing to do and now he felt extremely guilty upon striking fear into the young Hufflepuffian's heart. How was he supposed to know that he was going to run into her again? He had to be nice now, damn it.

"Perhaps then I am a ghost," he growled irritably, but still upon seeing her, a pang of something he couldn't identify shot through him and then settled as a wave of home sickness. For a while she stood gaping at him. Finally she grabbed the beer, and took a deep swig.

"Merlin," she said, her eyes still wide. "I'm sorry, this is just…wow…"

Of course, what other reaction could he expect? Six years ago, he died. But he really hadn't but everyone thought he was dead. How was he going to explain this? She took another deep swig off her beer, still staring at him. It was really starting to annoy him. He shot her a dirty look, a look that he'd made popular whilst he was a potion's teacher and she squeaked. She turned on one heel and left promptly. He hadn't meant to scare her off, but he didn't want to answer any of her questions. He ordered another glass of wine and stared out into the crowd absentmindedly trying his very best not to think. Suddenly the dance floor grew dim and a stage towards the very back of the building was lit up. There was an ear shattering roar as a group of people carrying instruments crowded on stage. The band, the one Duncan had told him about, was apparently extremely popular as the crowd roared. It just got louder as they tore into their first song and after they finished the crowd cheered more loudly than ever before. Severus listened through two or three songs, trying to decide if he liked the music or not. It was catchy, he'd admit, but he didn't see anything special about them. He ordered glass after glass of wine and soon he found himself searching the crowd for the tall black girl, though he could barely see a thing. After about an hour and four glasses of wine (the cheap stuff really did get you drunk faster), he grew bored and pushed his way to the exit for a breath of fresh air.

Outside, it was windy and cold. He could hear rumbling thunder in the distance. The night sky had turned a milky shade of brown as clouds covered the sky, blanking out the stars. Some where to his left he heard a clicking noise and some one cursing. He turned his head and his vision tried desperately to focus on the source of the noise. A shadow, a female shadow, was standing against the edge of the brick building, trying to light a cigarette, he could see the orange flecks of light as the lighter sparked and was instantly blew out in the wind.

"Try standing against the wind. When you stand like that the wind catches the flame," he suggested as he stalked towards the figure.

"Oh," the figure said. "It's you. You got your wand on you? That might work easier."

Giselle was apparently drunk. As she moved towards him he could see her stumbling about, and her speech was slightly slurred. Apparently the liquor she'd consumed had in turn consumed her fear of him. He pulled out his wand, ignited the tip and she stuck her cigarette to it and puffed gratefully, letting clouds of smoke roll from her mouth and nostrils. It might have been all the wine he'd consumed earlier but she was looking extremely attractive at that moment.

"Before you ask," he started. "I'm not going to tell you a single thing. But I do want to know how you ended up here."

"Oh that's really fair. I'm not allowed to ask anything but you are?"

"I've got superiority over you, Miss Shacklebolt."

"You remember my name?"

"Of course," he snorted. "You are the niece of Prime Minister Shacklebolt and one of the biggest dunderheads I've ever had the misfortune to teach."

"That's not very nice," she slurred. Although it was apparent she was intoxicated it was also obvious she had taken offense. He felt sort of bad about it, but then again he was trying his best to resist her. "My dad sent me here upon request, about four years ago. He thought it'd be a good idea for me to travel the world on my own. I wasn't doing anything back home anyway. I assume you're here, hiding?"

He didn't answer her. "Are you a student at the University?"

"I take a few classes every once in a while. Nothing major. It's kinda hard to get accepted into any of the serious long term courses when you don't have a proper high school diploma."

The sky lit up and he was able to see her properly as she glanced up at the sky. A large gust of wind swept through the air, nearly knocking Severus over.

"I think it's about to rain," Giselle observed. Just as she finished her sentence Severus felt a large drop of rain plop on to the bridge of his nose and roll down and hit his lips. "You wanna head to my car? It's right over there." She pointed though he couldn't see what she was pointing at. He didn't want to go back in the club, so he shrugged and followed her and waited as she unlocked the door on an old classic car that Severus couldn't quite name at the moment. The rain had started to pound down on top of them so he was extremely grateful to get into the backseat of the car though he was soaking wet and chilled to the bone. He watched as Giselle stripped off her soaked sweater to reveal an equally soaked white tank top which she then pulled off. Severus gulped, thinking she might take her bra off, but she left it on put struggled to remove her jeans. She stuck the key in the ignition and the vents in the front seat blasted hot air at them but she soon extinguished it by throwing her clothes over the vents.

"You know, I could dry your clothes with my wand," Severus said and dried his own clothes. He thought it peculiar that she didn't use magic but rather did things the muggle way. He saw her shrug and wrapped a blanket she pulled from the floorboard in the back seat.

"Much cozier this way. I just hope it doesn't snow." She settled back into the seat and closed her eyes. Severus felt slightly left out. He was still cold after all and she was as snug as a bug in a rug, he thought disdainfully. "So what did you think of the band?" Her eyes were still shut.

"Interesting to say the least," he said, shivering slightly.

"I thought they sucked. Just don't tell my friend Lisa. She worships them. She wants to shag the lead singer. Does no good to tell her that he's gay. At any rate, I was glad to get out of there. Every since Lisa thought she fell in love she's been trying to set me up with every guy she knows and tonight was no exception. I was about to murder tonight's choice."

Severus stifled a laugh. It wouldn't do him any good to let her hear him being jolly. Though he was cold, it felt good to be with some one from his old life. He'd been virtually disconnected from that world save for a few letters from the only two people who knew he was alive but that wasn't very often. They had agreed that minimal contact was best. The less people who knew that he was alive the better. Not everyone believed that he was on the right side all along and just like before Death Eaters were getting thrown into Azkaban without a trial. "So I take it you are unmarried."

"Of course. Haven't exactly had the best luck, romantically speaking. Not that I've tried. I'm writing a novel you see. I have a whole life to live before I can think about that sort of thing. That's part of the reason I moved here. There's no one here pressuring me to get married."

"A very wise decision, Miss Shacklebolt. So many people rush to grow old."

It was so very silent for what seemed to be hours on end as they both listened to the rain continuing to pound down on the roof of the car. The windows were fogged and Severus couldn't see hardly anything beyond it. He thought of himself in the car, with Giselle, with out a soul that could see them…

"So what do you do here?"

"Teaching, naturally. At the University."

Giselle nodded her head and it was silent once more. It felt as though they should be doing something though Severus was sure what it was, he would do his best to resist it. She was quite pretty actually. She had a creamy milky brown complexion with a few freckles dotting her face. Her hair seemed to be ironed straight though Severus wasn't sure how it maintained that shape as she'd been soaked through in the rain. And they were sitting so close to each other…their thighs brushing each others…Severus on impulse reached over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Giselle blanched slightly and became stiff. Apparently she could sense the tension as well…Severus would do anything to get rid of it.

"I think my clothes are dry…" she said, but did not reach forward to check.

"Nonsense. They'll take days drying using that technique…" He slowly pulled the blanket up and slid in next to her. With a commanding finger he lifted her chin. Her brown eyes were wild with fear; apparently she wasn't drunk enough to have no judgment. Oh well, he thought, if he could only get her to lose herself in the passion…He pressed his lips to her plump mouth. He could tell inwardly she was panicking but after a moment she let out a deep guttural groan from somewhere in the bottom of her throat. Had he ever experienced something so erotic? No, he couldn't say that he had. It was when she began to kiss him back that he knew he'd gained an invitation. He knew he'd entered the V.I.P room when she took one of his hands and placed it on her chest. Lace is what he felt…stiff itchy lace, not at all what he was wanting to feel, so he slipped his hand under the material where there was flesh…sweet soft flesh… Severus was rewarded with another groan.

"I'm so going to wake up in the morning with a huge headache and I'll also have to remember this…" She muttered.

"Do you want me to stop?" He pulled his hand away. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"If I had wanted you to stop I would have said stop…" She slid down into a laying position and fumbled under the blankets for a moment before producing a pair of blue panties that she immediately tossed to the front seat. Severus' eyes only half way followed them as they landed on the steering wheel but before he could say anything, a hand roughly pulled him down. "Now fuck me."

* * *

**"She's back," said the creepy little blond girl as she stared at a glowing blue computer screen. She reached out with a pale finger, trying to touch the screen. Several creepy noises were emitting from the speakers. As her fingers made contact with the screen bits of static sparked but nothing else really happened. "Oh, well that was fucking anti-climatic. Fucking bitch had me thinking that I'd get sucked through the computer screen or some shit. What a fucking jip!" **

**"This isn't some bad eighties horror flick, now be gone," said a deep booming voice from the speakers. The little creepy girl disappeared with a poof. And that was that. "Now review bitches!" The voice sounded ominous and cast some sort of mind control onto all the readers thus getting the author many, many, resourceful reviews. And all was well with the world. Oh, and the author now has internet access again so you can all weep with joy or with terror. Doesn't matter. The author is not picky about what sort of tears people cry. Also the author is bad with math so if the ages don't quite match up, well she's really sorry but shes never really been one for editing when she's in a hurry to post. You all have about a week to tell the author whether or not she needs to correct something before she deletes the documents from the document manager. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

April 1st, 2004

"I want an essay written on the topics we discussed today, comparing the words of Gautama Buddha to Jesus Christ of Nazareth's teachings. I want no less than a thousand words and its due two weeks from Monday. I will not accept any late papers!" The class filed out of the classroom, a roar of dozens of students talking all at once, gathering their bags and filing out. Severus was fairly sure he'd reached them today. Bliss was in the works, he was sure, not a thing to hold him back. He was happy. In merely two hours, he'd be going out on his first date. He was forty four years old and had never been out on a proper date. He'd agonized over asking this woman out for months now, and yesterday he'd finally plucked up enough courage to do so. To his surprise she had said yes. She'd even revealed that she was hoping he'd ask her. Her name was Reese Smith and she worked in administration. She was a pretty little blonde, married once, divorced, no kids, in other words perfect. Not too virginal yet not over used. As he gathered up his things he found himself planning out the date ahead of time, figuring out what sort of witty things he'd say in response to some of her questions, making up a fake past so she wouldn't be wanting. He couldn't wait to see her and her charming smile but most of all her twinkling green eyes.

"Professor," Severus looked up to see Duncan Willow walking towards him, a black back pack slung over his large shoulder. "Listen, I wanted to ask you..."

Severus wasn't paying attention however. In the very back row, once more, was the tall black girl. What was she doing here? He had a bad feeling about this. Giselle was staring at him directly, a deep frown etched across her face.

"Professor?" Severus was brought back to reality. Duncan was staring at him, looking worried. Duncan turned his head and stared at the girl for a moment. "Hey…she looks familiar…but I don't think I've seen her here before…Oh! I know…that's Lisa Doe's friend…Jenny or something…"

"Giselle. Her name is Giselle…" Professor Snape said. Severus immediately knew that his date was completely ruined. He sighed inwardly and wondered why fate hated him so. Giselle was supposed to have taken care of her little problem, her little problem being her problem and only her problem.

"You know her?"

Severus did not answer him but rather marched up the steps until he was almost perfectly aligned with her. Her eyes were red and blood shot, it was obvious she'd been crying.

"I couldn't do it, Professor…I'm sorry…." Large tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. "I just kept thinking that if I did it then I'd be an awful person…I mean it didn't deserve to die…"

"What do you expect me to do, Giselle? Do you want me to sweep you off your feet, marry you, raise it together and live happily ever after? That's not how it works!"

"I didn't ask for this!" She suddenly shrieked. "You think I wanted this? I'm sorry but it takes two!"

The room was dead silent for a moment. Severus was only vaguely aware of Duncan standing behind him, taking everything in. The girl buried her head in her arms and began to weep loudly. Pregnant women could be so emotional, Severus thought bitterly.

"Some how I don't think you two are talking about a lost puppy you found on the street…"

"Yes, Mr. Willow, that's exactly what we're talking about," Severus hissed at Duncan with out turning to look at him. This was just wonderful. Fucking perfect, indeed. Just when he was assured that everything was finally going to be peaceful something awful was bound to happen. If she thought for one instant that he was going to raise the spawn she was mistaken. He had a future with a pretty blonde who loved to go wine tasting which they were supposed to be doing in two hours. He was still going to do it even if it killed him. Mostly, he wanted to kill Giselle for ruining his mood. "We shall discuss this later, Miss Shacklebolt. I have plans."

"Plans? What on earth…"

"It's none of your business!" Severus snapped at her. My, she'd grown so brave over the years. If he wasn't extremely annoyed with her he might have been proud. Well no, not really. It was just annoying. "I'll…look you up in the directory and we shall discuss this tomorrow." Good no? Now all he'd have to do if he ran into her again tell her he couldn't find her in the directory. Case closed.

"Oh no you don't. That isn't going to fly…" Giselle said, her eyes suddenly full of rage. "I know what you're doing."

"You clearly have me pegged as some sort of...delinquent….You have my word Miss Shacklebolt and you'd do well to believe me."

"Fine, but if you don't come around I'll hunt you down," she said her eyes narrowed. Severus said nothing. He merely walked out, hoping the custodial squad would have enough sense to lock up for him.

**.3.**

"He's not coming over, Giselle," Lisa said as she peeked out the front window. It was nearly three o clock and still no word of the Professor. I will admit that I was beyond the realms of anger. I was belligerent, in fact. A call would have been nice, but the phone had stayed strangely quiet as though it knew that I was waiting for it to ring. I just needed a plan, and I thought it would only be fair if I included him in this. And he would be included. I would make sure of it. "I'm going to find his address." Lisa turned and headed towards my bookshelf that didn't really house any books. She pulled a thick yellow phone directory off of the shelf and began to leaf through it.

"He's probably not in it," I grumbled. I waited for a second and watched as Lisa turned page after page. I knew she wasn't going to find it. He was a secretive man, he didn't want his whereabouts known.

"Found it, I think. S. Snape, sixty four eighty two Wilkin Drive, two nine oh six nine four five."

"Yeah, that's probably him. How many other people with the last name Snape are in there?"

"That's the only one."

I was completely surprised that he had a listing. But then I remembered that everyone was listed unless you specifically requested not to be. Apparently no one had told him that he didn't have to be in there but I was grateful.

"Better dial the number to make sure," Lisa said and picked up the phone off the stand. She punched in a few numbers and waited for a couple of seconds. Then she hung up. "Yep, that's him alright. British accent and everything. Sounded hung-over actually."

So, Lisa and I headed out to the car and drove across town. As it turns out, he didn't live in a house of any sort. It was actually a high rise apartment complex, apparently for single people like him. I saw no children running around. There was no park with swing sets. There were just a bunch of fancy cars parked in the parking lot and the whole area was surrounded by gates. I thought I spotted a tennis court in the distance but I couldn't be too sure. At the entrance, a guard in a tiny building stopped us.

"I can't let you in here," The guard said through a window. "You don't have a parking permit."

"Then give us one," Lisa said. She was driving, I refused to drive. I was too angry to drive. The security guard eyed Lisa's rusted out shitmobile with apparent disdain and mistrust. It was evident that we weren't from in there. "Don't you have like, visitor permits or some shit?"

"Who are you here to see?"

"Severus Snape."

The guard turned away from us, shut the window and picked up a phone. He appeared to be talking to some one and we waited for a few moments. Finally he opened the window and said, "Mr. Snape isn't expecting anyone."

Lisa sighed and rolled her eyes. She pushed down her sunglasses and looked the guard directly in the eye. "I'm going to be honest with you. You annoy the piss out of me. Of course he isn't expecting us. It's a surprise visit, you fucking retard. What is it with the rich people? Don't they like fucking surprises? I mean, a surprise is a surprise right? Everyone likes surprises. Now open the fucking gate before I crawl into your little outhouse there and kick your fat ass."

I would have applauded her and her little speech if I wasn't afraid that he was going to arrest us. But instead of calling the cops, the guard pushed a button and with a loud buzzing noise, the gates slowly opened. Lisa smiled up at the guard and said, "Now, could you please tell me which apartment Mr. Snape is living in?"

"Three Eighty, on the third floor."

"Thanks a heap, Mack, I owe you a blowjob."

And with that we slowly crawled through the gates. We circled the parking lot, looking for a place to park, but apparently everyone had stayed home on the weekend. We ended up having to park a distance away from the actual building itself. I didn't mind walking, however Lisa did.

"The fuck?" She cursed. "Don't these people go places on the weekend? Hell, they can afford it. Wish I had a fucking time share in Branson…I'd actually use it…"

Once we approached the huge yellow building we took an elevator to the third floor. The building it's self had about five levels. The doors were lined up perfectly outside shaded by the balcony of the floor above it. The Professor's door was down at the very end on the third floor. I concentrated on my breathing the whole way there, wondering what I was going to tell him. Should I yell at him and take my frustrations out on him or would I remain calm? Once we reached his door, a white one with big black numbers beside it, I hesitated. All of the sudden I wanted to run back to the car to go home and sleep the rest of my life away. It was awful. Lisa seemed to sense my nervousness and before I could run off, she knocked heavily. She waited a few moments and after no response she pounded on it with the side of her fist, causing it to echo off the concrete ground. I cringed. Now everyone would be looking out of their window to look at us.

"He's here," Lisa concluded as she knocked again. "He has to be or else that fucktarded rent-a-pig wouldn't have known if he was expecting visitors or not. OPEN UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

I heard a lock click and saw the doorknob turn. I held my breath as the door opened. The person that answered was not Professor Snape. It was a rather shapely blond haired woman wearing only a men's dress shirt and a pair of socks. In her hand was stemmed glass filled with an amber liquid. At first I thought that we'd gotten the wrong door, but I doubled check the numbers. When I looked back at the woman, who was wearing a look of confused concern on her face, the Professor was stalking towards the doorway behind her.

"Who in the fuck are you?" Lisa asked the woman in a scandalized tone. I was at a loss for words. I wasn't sure whether to be hurt or relieved. Perhaps it was a mixture of the two that I was actually feeling. Lisa, who was always angry, was in fact irate. I could tell by the way her dark eyes flashed between Professor Snape and the woman. Lisa Doe was not the girl to fuck around with. The woman could sense this quite well as she melted away from the doorway to let the Professor face the scary bitch.

"If you had just waited I would have come to see you," The Professor hissed. "As you can see, this isn't a good time."

"Yeah, well, while you're off getting laid, Giselle here is busy throwing up and crying because she thinks she's alone in this," Lisa retorted.

"I don't believe I was talking to you," The Professor drawled.

Lisa was about to say something else but I cut her off. "Lisa, it's alright. If he wants to be a prick let him. If he doesn't want to face up to his responsibilities then I say fuck him. He's a coward." I started to walk off down the hall, but the Professor grabbed my arm. It wasn't a romantic gesture or anything of that sort. In fact, I could tell I'd hit something of a sore spot as his eyes glinted dangerously and his nostrils flared slightly. He drug me into the apartment and sneered at Lisa who threw him an equally scathing look as she stepped in behind us and shut the door behind her.

As we entered the living room I was surprised to see that it was half way sunny. I'd been so used to seeing him in a dark dungeon that I'd forgotten that he was quite possibly allowed to have taste, which he didn't. The furniture was horribly mismatched; there was an ugly burgundy felt sofa sitting against the back wall, a strange blue patterned recliner which Lisa made herself home at and on every wall there was a bookshelf, which didn't surprise me. It smelled faintly of cleaning products and vanilla scented candles. For the record there was no television set nor was there any sort of clue that might connect him to the magical world. I expected talking portraits or moving family photos at the very least. The only indicator that the Professor was human and not an alien was a small calendar tacked to the wall near the kitchen doorway. Everything else seemed oddly out of place.

"First of all Miss Shacklebolt, I will not tolerate any more of this spontaneous behavior," he said as I sat down on the couch. I snorted; it wasn't my idea. It was Lisa's. He already looked agitated enough so I decided to keep my mouth shut lest I ended up with out a tongue. He could be quite cruel like that. I wondered why he didn't let me go rather than getting rid of me. Was it because I'd called him a coward? Surely not. He was a Slytherin. Slytherins did not much care if people called them a coward or not, especially by a Hufflepuff like myself.

"If you would have shown up like you'd promised…"Lisa started, standing up.

"Sit down, Miss Doe; I don't care what you have to say. I'm talking to Miss Shacklebolt," he said as he turned sharply towards her. There was no mistaking the tone. Lisa was smart enough to sit down like she was told thank God, but she was glaring at him darkly.

"How do you know who she is?" I inquired.

"I was in his class for a few months," Lisa said. "He kicked me out."

I stared at the two, not really sure what to think. It was really odd, being connected in more ways then one to him even if it was just a small coincidence. Before I could say anything else, however, the blond woman entered the living room from what I presumed to be a bedroom, fully dressed this time, with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Professor Snape turned around.

"It's getting awfully late and I've got a few things to take care of," the woman said to him, her tone and expression unreadable. I suddenly felt very guilty; I'd ruined what had appeared to be a rare romantic weekend for the Professor.

The Professor nodded slightly and said, "I understand."

The woman stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to leave. Then she turned her head ever so slightly and looked at me, directly in the eye and half way smiled. She shook her head and chuckled.

"Why don't you call me when you get this sorted out, alright?" She said. At first I thought she was talking to me, leaving me confused but her eyes quickly left mine and sought out the Professor. "I had a great time, really." And then she left. It was quiet for a few moments with just the three of us there. Though he tried to keep the disappointment out of his face, I could see it anyway.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "If I had known…"

"Spare me," the Professor said and rolled his eyes. "Now what are we going to do about this…problem of yours?"

"Of hers?" Lisa interjected. "Excuse me? Did I hear that right?"

Professor Snape didn't answer her. He merely turned around and scowled at her. Lisa shrank down in her seat. It was weird to see her be intimidated like that. Eerie, really. I didn't know what to say, though. I honestly didn't have a clue.

"I…don't know," I said. Abortion, it felt like, was my only option. I'd decided against that completely now. I wasn't capable of taking care of a baby all by myself. I could tell that the Professor didn't want to maintain any sort of relationship with me at all and I couldn't really blame him. I mean, I could have been traditional about this and demanded a marriage but that wasn't very realistic. It truly was one hell hole of a situation. There were no answers. I was too confused to even think clearly. Adoption, I was considering heavily but I didn't just want any one adopting my kid. The baby that grew within my uterus deserved better than what I could give it but yet I didn't want it to end up worse off. I'd done some research and found many horrifying stories about how some one would give their child up for adoption only to have it sold off. Apparently the unwanted baby market was huge on the under ground. That's not what I wanted. My child would most likely to be magical. I needed some one who was accepting and open minded to that sort of thing. I left the Professor's apartment more confused than I'd been in the first place. I mean, if I was going to give it up for adoption why was I so obstinate about him being involved? He was much more tolerable than he'd been back at school when I was younger. I mean if he wasn't then I wouldn't be in the situation. What we had created, if you look at it from a broadened perspective, was a miracle. But how it was created and by whom it was created was not so rosy.

Who ever said life is complicated was dead on.

* * *

**Review, darlings. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this but you know, when your only responsibilities are raiding in World Of Warcraft, a few things get neglected in the process. **


End file.
